


Moment In Time

by louis_is_my_sunshine



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Moments, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_is_my_sunshine/pseuds/louis_is_my_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't loose Louis like this, he couldn't, they still had to get married and have darcy and tommy. Fic based off moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/gifts).



**Shut the door**

**Turn the light off**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna feel your love**

**I wanna lay beside you**

**I cannot hide this**

**Even though I try**

“Louis no!” I scream, this can’t be happening. No! I won’t let it end like this. Louis looks at me, eyes sympathetic. It’s in slow motion. The crowds gone silent, all you could of heard was the sound of a gunshot. “Tell everyone I love them, And you harry, I love you so much” he whispers but the microphone amplified it.

 

**Heart beats harder**

**Time escapes me**

**Trembling hands**

**Touch skin**

**It makes this harder**

**And the tears stream down my face**

Louis smiles at me and collapses, I run to him, screaming. The boys get there before me. I drop to my knees and bring him on my lap. His eyes are open. His blue eyes look up at me, so different to Niall’s, still have the look of a young boy, caught doing a prank and giggling. “No, Louis stay with me please, please baby” he just shakes his head ever so slightly. I can hear Niall, Liam and Zayn are behind me crying. Tears drip down my face, onto Louis.

**If we could only have this life**

**For one more day**

**If we could only turn back time**

I think about yesterday, how much fun we all had, laughing playing FIFA. He was sitting on my lap, giggling just yesterday. Though it feels like a life time.

**You know I’ll be**

**Your life**

**Your voice**

**Your reason to be**

**My love**

**My heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment**

**In time**

**I’ll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

Louis eyes flutter shut. “No Louis baby, stay awake, the ambulance is almost here, you can do this. I love you” I whisper. Louis eyes open just slightly.

**Close the door**

**Throw the key**

**Don’t wanna be reminded**

**Don’t wanna be seen**

**Don’t wanna be without you**

**My judgment’s clouded**

**Like tonight’s sky**

I can see he’s given up. All the boys can. Niall’s looked away, not bearing the pain of looking into his almost dead best friends eyes. Zayn is holding Niall and Liam’s hand  standing, Struggling to get an ambulance. “Lou babe don’t give up, please, I love you, the boys love you”

**Hands are silent**

**Voice is numb**

**Try to scream out my lungs**

**It makes this harder**

**And the tears stream down my face**

Louis looks at me once more, he smiles. And for the last time his eyes shut. And I’ll never see his blue eyes again. “Noooooooooooo” I scream, shaking Louis body. No Louis, not louis body. I’m sobbing, tears sliding down my face and dripping onto Lou. “I love you! I love you so much” I scream, nothing will ever bring him back.

**If we could only have this life**

**For one more day**

**If we could only turn back time**

“Hazza I love you!” “Hazza smile!” “You’re not a man whore, your my teddy bear” “it’ll be okay, you know it always will be” “I love you” “I hate Taylor, but I love you” “I trust you” “when we go home I have something to give you”

**You know I’ll be**

**Your life**

**Your voice**

**Your reason to be**

**My love**

**My heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment**

**In time**

**I’ll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

The ambulance took him away. I’ll never hug him, I’ll never speak to him. Nothing. I came home, the boys with me. We all sat in the lounge. None of us speaking. Thinking, what did we do to deserve this. I look up and something catches my eye. I stand up, the boys watching. I pick up a small box. I open it and there is a ring. An engagement ring. For me. ‘Dear hazza, I love you so much, and if I’m gone you’ll always have this ring to remember me, I love you will you be my husband? Love Lou’ I slowly put it on, perfect fit, I break down in sobs, ugly ones that leave me gasping for air.

**Flashing lights in my mind**

**Going back to the time**

**Playing games in the street**

**Kicking balls with my feet**

**There’s a numb in my toes**

**Standing close to the edge**

**There’s a pile of my clothes**

**At the end of your bed**

**As I feel myself fall**

**Make a joke of it all**

It’s been a month since lou died, and none of us have been the same. We keep performing, but it’s not the same. Thousands of people mourned. Only the boys and lou’s family went to his funeral. Heck Nick came too. The world knows that Louis and I were in a relationship, but it doesn’t matter anymore. And I can’t do this. I can’t live without Lou. He will always be my sunshine. I have the pills in my hand. I shakily raise them. The boy in the mirror doesn’t even look like me. For a split second, I see the brightest flash of blue eyes. “Louis?” I whisper and in response I feel a soft wind. I shake my head, throwing out the pills.

**You know I’ll be**

**Your life**

**Your voice**

**Your reason to be**

**My love**

**My heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment**

**In time**

**I’ll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

One direction never broke up, we never exactly, came back either, we kept releasing songs, and now, I’m 80. Liam’s kidney failed when we were 60, Niall’s system failed when we were 70. It was just me and Zayn for the longest time. And now we are on our death beds. Zayn looks at me, I smile and nod. We hold hands, and that’s all I remember. I open my eyes. I thought I was dead. I look at my hands, their exactly like when I was 18. I look up and see the boys waving. Especially Lou. Hyper twat. My eyes fill with tears, and I run to them, “I missed you so much” I hug them all. We formed the famous one direction hug. But all I could think about was Lou.

**You know I’ll be**

**Your life**

**Your voice**

**Your reason to be**

**My love**

**My heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment**

**In time**

**I’ll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

Thousands of people cried that day. Millions of people listened to their songs, from when they were all alive to when Harry and Zayn released their last one. Fangirls who had now grown up, crying, remembering their saviours, the people who helped them, changed them and saved them. The boys that had taken the world by storm. None of them had married. Some say that if you listen hard enough, you could still hear the laughter of 5 boys, having fun. They would forever be, 5 brothers.

_Here lies Harry styles,_

_A soul mate reunited. The babycakes_

_Here lies Louis Tomlinson,_

_A soul taken far too young, ripped away from his soul mate. To the boo bear._

This is dedicated to Elaine, because I love her very much, and she is the best thing that has happened to me. I know most of you don’t care but I met her through the Internet. We were both going through a tough time. She said that I was her reason to live, 2 months ago she stopped responding. She taught me so many things. I have no way of knowing if she is alive or what has happened to her, but I miss her, and I love her.

 


End file.
